PC:Hunzu Seisoku-Kurisutaru (Darksteed)
Summary Status Fluff Description Decked out in nothing but the best in fine clothing. He wears a tailor fitted black steam pressed suit, with a fine collared white shirt underneath his jacket. Along with a black top-hat and bow tie to finish off the ensemble. Hunzu's construction is that of a solid built individual. His crystalline skin is mostly composed of a turquoise crystal but will rapidly change color whenever his mood changes in the slightest. Background Still working on it Personality and Outlook Hunzu is aloft and uppity to put it politely. Thinking himself better then most if not all others. He does not enjoy manual labor of any kind, and well avoid it whenever given the opportunity. He can be considered emotionless and cold-hearted by many, as he may not talk for days on end. Religious Beliefs "Religion. HA! Nothing but hearsay from the soft-skinned folk" Hooks * * * Kicker * Age: Unknown Gender: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 230 lbs. Alignment: Unaligned Show Math Ability Scores Basic Attacks Defenses Saving Throw bonuses Senses and Reactions Health '''Surges per Day''' 8 (Class 6 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6) Racial Features Shardmind *+2 to Int, Wis *Languages: Common, Deep Speech *Skill Bonuses: +2 Arcana, +2 Endurance. +2 Intimidate *Crystalline Mind: Hunzu has resist 5 psychic. The resistance increases to 10 at 11th level and 15 at 21st level. *Living Construct: Hunzu is a living construct. Hunzu does not need to eat, drink, breathe, or sleep. Hunzu never makes Endurance checks to resist the effects of starvation, thirst, or suffocation. All other conditions and effects affect Hunzu normally. *Immortal Origin: Hunzu's spirit is native to the Astral Sea, so he is considered an immortal creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. *Shard Swarm: Hunzu can use the Shard Swarm encounter power. *Telepathy: Hunzu can communicate telepathically with any creature within 5 squares of him that has a language. Class Features Wizard (Mage) *Enchantment Apprentice: When one of Hunzu's arcane enchantment powers allow Hunzu to push, pull, or slide a creature, the maximum distance of the forced movement increases by 2 squares. *Mage Cantrips - Light, Mage Hand, Suggestion. *Mage's Spellbook: Gain mage's spellbook. *Magic Missile: Gain the Magic Missile power. Background *Shardmind - God Shard - +2 Religion Feats *Weapon Profiency (Talenta Sharrash) [1st level] Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Deep Speech Powers Powers Known *Wizard (Mage) **Class ***Light ***Mage Hand ***Magic Missile ***Suggestion **At-Will - 1st Level ***Beguiling Strands ***Hypnotism **Encounter - 1st Level ***Charm of Misplaced Wrath ***Orbmaster's Incendiary Detonation **Daily - 1st Level ***Grease ***Wizard's Fury *Other **At-Will - Racial ***Shard Swarm Powers: To hit Equipment Total weight: 68 Carrying capacity: normal load up to 130 lb. Heavy load up to 260 lb. Tracking Money +100g Starting Gold -1g Cloth Armor -30g Talenta Sharrash -15g Adventurer's Kit -2g Climber's Kit -2g Crowbar -30g Fine Clothing ---- 20 gp, 0 sp, 0 cp remaining Magic Items XP Adventures Wish List *Quickbeam Staff of Forceful Rebuking +1 (Lvl 4) *Controlling Talenta Sharrash +2 (Lvl 8) *Repulsion Cloth Armor +1 (Lvl 2) *Avalanche Boots (Lvl 10) *Rushing Cleats (Lvl 7) *Gauntlets of the Ram (Lvl 8) *Ring of Ramming (Lvl 18) *Hamanu's Terrible Roar (Lvl 6) *Kingslayer's Curse - Fearsome Reputation (Lvl 13) Level Up Summary DM Comments Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval 2 [[Category:L4W:Requesting Approval]] Status=